requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancelot Spade
The Lancelot Spade is a Major rank Knightmare Frame used by many members of the Britannian Restoration League to battle The Order of the Black Knights. As the name suggests, it is based on the Lancelot once used by Suzaku Kururugi. It's two variants are the Lancelot Spade 'Joker' Form and the Lancelot Spade 'King' Form. General Specifications Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Blaze Luminous *Factsphere Sensor *Landspinner Propulsion System *Energy Wing propulsion system *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Standard Model When the Britannian Restoration League raided an old Britannian warehouse for outdated Knightmares, they stumbled upon leftover parts for the Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot. They then implemented them into the Ninth Generation Frame, the Lancelot Spade. Surpassing the unit it was developed from, the 'Spade' is the Major unit of the BRL, often seen on the front line leading the more surplus Gloucester DX in battle. However, it is much stronger than the DX and it's overall output puts its sibling to shame, sporting Blaze Luminous shields and an aqua-colored Energy Wing system to move at blurring speeds. Unlike it's competition, it has a Landspinner Propulsion system to dash at high speeds on the ground too. It's MVS swords are potent, but aren't as powerful as the Hiei Zangetsu's Seidoutou katana. Even so, the Spade is an excellent machine and deadly in the right hands. It comes in the colors of blue and white, red and gold, or straight black. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.49 meters *Weight: 6.89 metric tons Armament *Slash Harken x2 *Master Vibration Sword(MVS) x2 *Assault Rifle w/ Grenade Launcher *VARIAS Rifle 'Joker' Form To say the standard version of the Lancelot Spade was a 'slowpoke' would just be flat out lying, but to think the Britannian Restoration League found a way to make the Spade even faster is almost mind boggling. That's exactly what they did when they created the Lancelot Spade 'Joker' Form, the fastest Major rank Knightmare in existence. It's Energy Wings were pushed to their limit to allow the unit to go three times as fast as the standard model at the cost of its energy reserves. Even with its blinding speed, it can only go so fast for so long before tiring out. It is armed with Slash Harkens, a Lance MVS for harassing opponents, and a VARIAS that also doubles as a Hadron Cannon. Using these tools, the Joker can often out maneuver and annoy enemy Knightmares using its speed. Its attacks(besides its Hadron Cannon)are very weak, however, in comparison to other Knightmares and its armor is next to pitiful because of its blinding speed. For the most part, its unique maneuverability often warrants it a go and soldiers interested in 'going fast' should give the Lancelot Spade 'Joker' a whirl. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.49 meters *Weight: 5.95 metric tons Armament *Custom Type VARIAS Rifle *Lance Type Master Vibration Sword(MVS) *Hadron Cannon(The second 'setting' of the VARIAS) *Slash Harkens x2(Hip-mounted) 'King' Form Speed not your thing? The engineers of the BRL figured not every soldier would want to fight their enemies with speed alone. Some would rather force their way through whoever and whatever on the battlefield. That's when the Lancelot Spade 'King' Form was conceived. The King Form was built solely for rushing down enemies and cutting them to shreds before they even got the chance to attack. Rather than just giving it MVS swords, it was given a Dual-Blade, one capable of actually taking the Hiei Zangetsu Saitaru's Radiant Wave based Brake Swords on without faltering. Its wings can fire even more damaging particles from its Energy Wings than the standard version and its Slash Harkens were 'modified' in the sense that the pilot has absolute control on where they move and how they act. As such, it will be rather hard for an opponent to tell which angle and direction they will attack from. Because it is more of an attacked based unit, its creators were smart in endowing the King with great armor. On the other hands, its a tad bit slower that a few Major class Knightmares including the standard Spade and the 'Joker' Form. Regardless, the 'King' is an interesting concept design and it should overwhelm any opponent unaware of its unique capabilities. Plus, that dual sword is just too cool. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.49 meters *Weight: 7.21 metric tons Armament *Master Vibration Dual-Blade x1(Formed by combining to MVS Swords) *Wing-mounted Blaze Luminous MSV Particles *Modified Slash Harkens x4(Two Arm-mounted and two hip-mounted) ---- List of Major Rank Knightmares on the Requiem Category:Major Rank Knightmares Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Britannian Restoration League